


Te veo

by kxgeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxgeyama/pseuds/kxgeyama
Summary: Hinata ve a Kageyama, Kageyama ve a Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Te veo

Sabía que algo andaba mal, lo sentía en el ambiente, su ánimo estaba decayendo.  
Hinata sabía que Kageyama no se sentía bien, había dejado de ir a entrenar unos días, en casa se veía decaído aun si hablaba con él, su apariencia era todo un desastre.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que por las noches lo escuchaba llorar, y cuando le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, sólo lo evadía, aún así Hinata sabía que Kageyama aún tenía secuelas de lo que había sucedido, las inseguridades de aquella relación tóxica que había tenido años atrás le dejaron con deseos de querer morir.

Pero Kageyama veía a Hinata sonreírle deslumbrante, se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecerlo y por qué se había quedado con él a pesar de todo, y le tomaba tiempo, pero sabía que Hinata estaba ahí, que valía la pena olvidar todo por él.

—Tobio –. Le dijo Hinata en una de las noches donde ninguno podía dormir, cada quién pensando en sus preocupaciones, hasta que Tobio le volteó a ver. —Estás solo conmigo, estoy solo contigo –. Sólo había silencio, y Hinata se empezaba a preocupar, pero todo dejó de importar cuando Kageyama le sonrió y lo abrazó.  
—Incluso cuando mientes diciendo que estás bien, incluso cuando sé que aún tienes deseo de morir, significas todo para mí, y te veo, Tobio, y espero que algún día te veas a ti mismo así como yo te veo –. 

—¿Cómo?–. 

—Como lo más hermoso del mundo –.

Semanas despues era Hinata quien no se sentía bien, estaba cansado, seguía entrenando pero sentía que ni daba su 120%.

Trataba de evadir todo, para Kageyama no era sorpresa, siempre que se sentía enfermo o adolorido lo ocultaba, aunque la primera vez que pasó, ni el mismo Hinata se dio cuenta. 

Y lo que más le preocupaba a Kageyama era que el brillo de los ojos cafés había disminuido; los ojos de Hinata no brillaban como solían hacerlo.  
Y en las duchas que tomaban juntos Kageyama se daba cuenta de las cicatrices que Hinata había adquirido a lo largo de su vida, no sólo físicas sino también emocionales, Kageyama notaba todo eso.

Y en otra de sus noches de películas, cuando Hinata estaba a punto de dormir, Kageyama le murmuró lo mismo que Hinata le había dicho semanas atrás.

—Estoy solo contigo, estás sólo conmigo –. Hinata lo miró.

—¿Qué?–. 

—Eso me dijiste antes, y ahora yo te lo digo a ti, te veo y sé que algo anda mal aunque trates de ocultarlo, ¿qué es?–. 

Hinata sonrió. —Es solo cansancio, además, mi madre llamó y dijo que mi padre estaba enfermo, no saben qué puede ser, estoy bastante preocupado –.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste, tonto? Podríamos haber ido antes –. No sonaba enojado sino preocupado.

—No quería preocuparte, además tú también estabas mal y quería ocuparme de ti antes –.

—Estamos para apoyarnos mutuamente, yo también quiero ocuparme de ti, me preocupas –.

Hinata sonrió. —¿En serio?–.

—Aunque digas que todo está bien y sea mentira, aunque trates de esconder lo que pasa, significas todo para mí, te veo, Shōyo –. 

—¿Y esperas que algún día me vea como tu me ves?–. Tobio sonrió, asintiendo. —¿Y como me ves?–.

—Como un rayo de Sol en la oscuridad –.


End file.
